dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Seigo
Notice: This is CI and this article and some articles associated with this one have gay content. If any nasty or prejudice comments are left you will be blocked from this website. You have been warned! ShadowCreature2118 18:17, May 20, 2012 Seigo Seigo (pronounced See-go) is the lover of Saltridar. He is also the father of Carge and Armet. He is a namekian warrior from Namek, he is also skiled in the field of identification and navigation. He was ordered by the former Grand Elder of Namek to go to Earth to protect Kami and the dragonballs. He and Saltridar arrived to Earth about the same time Kami. They lived together for years and then around the same Piccolo and Kat were going to have Turk and Kellalai, they had 2 eggs which contained 2 namekian newborns. When they hatched, he and Saltridar named the eldest one Carge and the youngest one Armet. Seigo loves his sons and Saltridar and they are the drive in his fighting that keeps him going. He is a warrior-type namekian as well is Saltridar. They meet the Piccolo and his family when they are looking for the 6th dragonball. They refuse to give them the ball, saying that the former Elder of Namekian told them to go to Earth and take one dragon ball this way if someone evil wants a wish they can't make it without one ball. But after some explaining from Kat they agree to let them use the ball only if they are there for the wish. After the wish and being truthful about it he joins the Z-Fighters as does his lover. Seigo loves Saltridar and his sons and would do anything for them. Turns out Seigo would give anything including his life for his family. Following the remaining destruction and rebuilding of cities after Majin Talina and Majin Jace a group of powerful rebel fighters came from the woods near Korin Tower attacking. Upa, Asper, the villagers and the Z-Fighters tried to beat back the rebels but something kept them going. Turns out the group was specially trained to kill any person who got in there before they got to there mission of killing the Majin beings, One man flung himself at Seigo and a fight started between the two. Seigo lost his grip and faultered, the man gained the upperhand and knocked him to the ground. Seigo managed to get up but the man grabbed the long, pointed spear and plunged it into Seigo's stomach. He got speared thorugh the stomach and the spear plunged through him and stuck in the ground. Saltridar ran to him and held him. He coughed and tried to sit up "No stay down your hurt" Saltridar. He did and about a minute passed before he said "Its bad isn't it" he said coughing up blood. "No your going to be fine" insisted Saltridar , Seigo chuckeled and then said "Its gotta be bad if your trying not to agree with me", "Do we really fight that much" Saltridar questioned. Then Seigo said "Saltridar please promise that you'll keep the promise and be there for the boys". "What no you are going to be fine" he insisted. Coughing Seigo said "I'm sorry and please take good care of Carge and Armet". "No you are going home, don't say that". Smiling he said "I'm sorry, I love you", then he fell limp stilling bleeding in his lovers arms. Saltridar carried his lifeless body back to Capsule Corp. where his sons waited. He set his body down and walked inside, the boys ran to with questioning looks. He had to explain what happened, the room fell silent in the process and Armet began to cry. Sadness took over, tears were shed but after all the tragedies and casualties were done with all the people that were killed during and following the Majin Jace and Majin Talina incident were brought back using the dragonballs. Not long after being brought back he and Saltridar have another egg. They name the baby boy Pledge, for the promise they made long ago to the former Grand Elder of Namek. He came back to Saltridar and his sons and stays with them until the end of his life when he dies with 4 grandkids and 7 great grandchildren. Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Maja Z-Fighters/Gen1 Category:Random Pages